030 Did You Hear That?
by JjdoggieS
Summary: Prompt: A: "Did You Hear That Scream?" B: "Yes, I'm The One That Screamed"


This was all Klaus's fault. He wanted to go to a haunted house. And of course he got lost. Diego decided that he and Vanya should split up and try to him. Which only resulted in him losing Vanya as well. Now it had been over half an hour since he'd seen either of them, and to say he was getting worried would be an understatement.

He's already been this stupid thing like 10 times and hasn't seen either of them. The entire time Diego couldn't find them, he kept asking himself the same question. How the fuck did they disappear? And it wasn't like he could ask anyone because they weren't supposed to be here anyway. They were supposed to be back at The Academy with their other four siblings, being 'normal' fourteen year old superheroes.

The public knew their actual names this time, not their numbers, along with their superhero personas, so if he was asking if anyone had seen Klaus or Vanya it would inevitably get back to their father and they would all be punished. He'd be put in the tank. Klaus would go back in the mausoleum. And Vanya would back in her cell-cage thing in the basement. Like hell was Diego putting his siblings through that shit again.

He had been ignoring most of the screaming as he was looking for them, it was a haunted house after all. When he'd heard his name calling from a voice that sounded a lot like Vanya's, he found himself chasing it through the darkened halls until he found the one spot he hadn't looked.

The bathroom. Why hadn't he thought of checking there? Maybe because it was somewhere so obvious, so normal, he simply overlooked it.

Diego was knocking on the door, trying not to draw attention to him. "V? Klaus? You guys in there?"

Just as he was about to lose hope, give up on the door and blame it on his imagination. His need to find his most vulnerable siblings, at least when not using their powers, supplementing the roaring noise of laughter and screams of normal families. Instead the door creaked open and Vanya's boney hand reached through and dragged him in.

Somehow the bathroom was just as dimly lit as the rest of the haunted house, just slightly better because of the cracks in the wooden boards covering the window. Once his eyes adjusted to the different lighting in the bathroom, Diego saw Vanya had retreated from locking the bathroom door again to a curled up figure in the corner between the stalls and the wall, which he could only assume was Klaus.

"Klaus, are you okay?" Diego tried, and when he only got some whimpers from his brother he turned to his sister, "Van, what's going on?"

Vanya quickly whispered something to Klaus that Diego couldn't quite make out before grabbing one of his hands to briefly look over her shoulder at him, "From what I could get from him was that he saw something or someone that looked a lot like Dave." As his name escaped her mouth Klaus let out a short wail that Diego hadn't heard in a long time before dissolving into more sobs.

When Klaus's sobs began to get worse Vanya turned back to him while Diego quickly joined her on the floor by Klaus. "Klaus is there anything we can do to help?" Klaus barely managed to shake his head before his cries over took him, clearly remembering Dave once again.

"Klaus, maybe we should just head home." Vanya suggested it and once Klaus nodded Diego was ready to help pull him to his feet, and the three of them were on their way out of the bathroom, haunted house, and the amusement park, quickly making their way home.

Once they got home Vanya led the two back upstairs into Klaus's room, Diego depositing Klaus onto his bed. As soon as Diego let go of Klaus, he began whimpering again, and before he could react Vanya was sitting next to Klaus on his bed, her fingers raking through his hair while her other hand snakes its way into his grasp, which Klaus quickly accepted.

Diego was edging his way back out of Klaus's room, leaving the siblings he'd probably always think needed his protection together to comfort each other. But instead of being able to escape, Klaus's voice pulled him back to Klaus's bed, leading to Klaus being cuddled by two of his siblings as he once more grieved the loss of his true love.


End file.
